


A Day in the life of Mr. and Mrs. Zane Truesdale.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship





	1. Mo

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a Day in the Life Of Tara and Zane Truesdale.

A Clear Sunny Sky, The Sun was shining On Domino City, at a house in the Normal Part of The City, Tara Truesdale was standing on a Balcony that was connected to the master bedroom of the house, She was wearing a pale pink tea rose blouse with kapri pants, bootie socks and shoes, she was looking at the view of the City, She looked at her Father's Company, She looked at her Husband Zane Truesdale, he was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with a light blue vest, blue Jean Pants, socks, and Tennis Shoes, He was telling the movers where to put the furniture in the house, Until he looked up and saw Her looking at him, he smiled and waved at her, She waved back at him, He continued telling the Movers where to Move the Furniture, Tara took one more look at the view, she turned around and started walking inside the master bedroom, she closed the screen door behind her, and left it closed, in the master bedroom there was a nightstand on one side of the master bed, a second nightstand, two lamps that were sitting on the nightstands, an alarm clock, the master bed had a light blue comforter, and the bedhead was also light blue, a light blue dresser drawer, a master bathroom that had a shower, a toilet, a His and Her Bathroom Sink, She walked around the master bed, out of the master bedroom, down the hallway, until she stopped and looked at a Picture, It was a Picture Of Herself, Zane, Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Bastion, and Hassleberry, They were All Smiling, It was during their time in Duel Academy, She continued walking, she walked down the stairs and Saw Zane waiting For Her. 

"Well, This Is It", Zane said after waving goodbye to the movers.

"are we Home Now?", Tara asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Yes, we're Home", Zane answered as they put their loving arms around each-other and started hugging each-other.

About an hour later they went to the local grocery store, they started grocery shopping, another hour later they returned home, and started putting the groceries up, they had bought two cartons of eggs, a loaf of bread, a Jar of Peanut Butter, a Jar of Strawberry Jam Jelly, a box of Oatmeal Raisin Cookies, a Loaf Of Vienna Bread, A Angel Food Cake, Carrots, Cucumbers, Celery, Tomatoes (Both Red and Green), Green Peppers, a Gallon of Both Reduced Fat and Lot Fat Milk, Orange Juice, Soda Pop, Bananas, Apples, Orange, Grapefruit, Cream Cheese. a Sack of Potatoes, Lettuce, Green Onions, Squash, Seedless Red and Green Grapes, Broccoli, Mozzarella Cheese, Shredded Cheese, Steak, Ground Beef, Yogurt, and other stuff too, 

Another hour later Zane had ordered a Supreme Pizza with Bread Sticks and Chicken Wings, They were sitting at the table and having some dinner. 

"Have you heard from Jaden and Alexis lately?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes I Have, I've just talked to Jaden over the phone, They're doing OK, They've just settled into a High Rise Apartment In New York City that has a Terrific View of Everything, Like The Empire State Building, The Chrysler Building, One World Trade Center, and The Statue Of Liberty, also it's about 10 minutes from Central Park, and 10 Minutes to Manhattan too", Tara answered. 

"Oh Good", Zane said. 

"Jaden said we should go and visit them", Tara said. 

"I'll Think about that", Zane replied. 

They continued eating Dinner, another hour later they sat down in the living room and watched TV, another hour later they went to bed, The Next Morning Zane Got Up, He Yawned Stretched, He got up out of his side of the bed, He started walking toward the master bathroom, until Tara Rushed Past him and Ran in the Master Bathroom and closed the door behind her, Zane was stunned, he wondered what was wrong with her, He could hear her gagging inside the bathroom. 

"Tara, are you all right in there?", Zane asked from outside the closed master bathroom door.

"I'm All Right", Tara answered from inside the master bathroom as she continued gagging.

"Oh, All Right, I'll make the Breakfast", Zane said from outside the bathroom door. 

"Oh Good, How about Blueberry Pancakes with Maple Syrup and Hot Butter?", Tara asked from inside the bathroom, she was by the toilet.

"Oh, All Right", Zane answered as he walked away from the closed bathroom door. 

He got dressed, and walked out of the master bedroom, down the Hallway, down the stairs, he went into the kitchen that had a kitchen table, Fridge, China Cabinet, with Nice China Dishes In It, A Kitchen Sink, A Stove, and a Microwave, Zane started cooking the Blueberry Pancakes, another hour later Tara walked down the stairs, she had just got dressed, and walked into the kitchen, They sat down at the kitchen table, Zane was stunned when he saw that Tara had three Blueberry Pancakes on her plate, and had a Hot Butter right on top, and Maple Syrup, Until She looked at Him. 

"What are you looking at?", Tara asked as she looked at him. 

"Are you really going to eat three blueberry pancakes", Zane Answered as he looked at him. 

"Well, Yes I am", Tara replied as they continued eating. 

another hour later they started doing their usual routine, Tara went to the local drug store and bought a Pregnancy Test, she returned home and took the Pregnancy Test, She was surprised to realize that She was Pregnant, She went to the Local Clinic and it was confirmed that She really Was Pregnant, She couldn't wait to tell Zane about It.

She decided to tell him over dinner, that night, Tara was setting the kitchen table up for Dinner, Until Zane arrived Home, he walked through the living room that had an end table, a couch, another end table, a recliner, Entertainment Center with a Flat Screen TV, a DVD Player, Pictures on the Living Room Wall, and into the kitchen.

"Zane, I've got something wonderful to tell you", Tara said as they sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Oh, what is it?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well, I'm Pregnant", Tara Answered with a big smile on her face. 

"Oh That's Wonderful, That's the Greatest News Ever", Zane said with a big smile on his face. 

"Oh Good, We've been talking about having Children for years, It'll be so nice hearing the Pitter-Patter of Little Feet running around the house", Tara replied.

"Yeah, We've been talking about it, I almost forgot about it", Zane said. 

They continued eating their dinner, another hour later they were washing the dishes in the kitchen sink, sat down on the couch in the living room and watched TV, The Next Morning They had Breakfast, and went on their Morning Routines, They went to the local Grocery Store and bought some groceries, another hour later they returned home,

"Tara, I was thinking", Zane said as they were cooking dinner. 

"Oh About what?", Tara asked as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"We have two spare bedrooms, how about if we use one of them as a Nursery", Zane answered. 

"Oh That would be wonderful, and I think that Our Baby would love it", Tara said. 

Another hour later they started having dinner, they washed the dishes, watched some TV, and went to bed, over the past few weeks Tara's Stomach started growing, That Night It was around 12:00 PM. Tara woke up, she could feel a smooth breeze blowing from the half open window, The Full Moon was shining through the master bedroom window, and throughout the master bedroom, She looked over at Zane, he was still sound asleep, She decided not to disturb him, She Quietly got up from her side of the bed, and gently covered Zane back up, she quietly tip-toed out of the master bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, Into the kitchen, She walked over to the Fridge and took a Veggie Platter and some French Onion Dip, she put them on the kitchen table, and opened the kitchen window halfway, she sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, she started having some Veggies.Until the unborn baby in her stomach started moving around. 

"Well looks like you have a big appetite", Tara said as she looked at her pregnant stomach. 

She continued eating some veggies, and had a glass of milk, she put the empty glass in the kitchen sink, and the veggie platter and the onion dip in the fridge, and went back to bed.


	2. The Birth Of Seto Truesdale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is about The Birth Of Tara and Zane Truesdale's Newborn Son.

The Next Night Tara and Zane were sleeping in their master bed in the master bedroom of their house, it had been a long day for them, they had just finished up the Nursery for their unborn baby, They've decided to have an Island Themed Nursery, with an Island, an Ocean, and everything else, They Had a Rocking Chair, a Crib, A Diaper Changing Table, a Dresser-Drawer, with a Soccer Player about to Kick a Soccer Ball lamp, Now They were laying in Bed Sleeping, Suddenly Tara Woke up when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, She was relieved that it had stopped, and was about to go back to sleep when there was another Sharp pain, Until she realized something was wrong, She looked over at Zane, he was still sleeping, She decided to wake him up. 

"Zane?, Zane?, Zane!!", Tara said as she nudged Zane with her hand. 

"huh, What?, What is It Now?", Zane Asked as he woke up. 

"I think You should Call the Ambulance", Tara answered as She looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh, why?", Zane asked as he started to go back to sleep. 

"Because I'm not going to have this Baby In the House", Tara answered with a Big Smile on Her face.

"WHAT, Do You Mean, Oh Boy, Oh Boy, Oh Boy", Zane said As He got up out of his bed. 

He Quickly Got Dressed And Rushed Out Of The Master Bedroom, While Tara Got Up and Started Walking Toward The Open Master Bedroom Door, She had a Bag Full Of Her Clothes, She Heard The Front Door Opened and Close, She Heard His Footsteps on the front porch down the front porch steps, She heard the car door open and closed, She Heard the Car drove back from the Driveway in front of the house, as She was walking down the hallway, down the stairs, She Heard The Car Drive Off. 

"I hope Zane Realizes that He forgot someone", Tara said to herself. 

Another hour later the car drove back on the driveway in front of the house, She heard the car stopped, the driver-side door opened and closed, She heard Zane's Running Footsteps Running on the sidewalk, up the front porch steps, across the front porch, He opened the Storm Door and The Front Door and was Surprised to See His Wife Looking at Him with a Stunned look on her Face. 

"I'm So Sorry, I'm So Sorry. I Didn't Know that You Were In The Car", Zane said as he took her out of the house. 

They got into the car and drove off to the hospital, about an hour later they've arrived at the hospital and were admitted in, Zane Called his little Brother Syrus Flannigan and His Wife Blair, and told them to come to the Hospital. another hour later They've arrived at the Hospital and was at the waiting room of the Hospital, Blair was sitting on the chair, while Syrus was pacing back and fourth, and looking at the Maternity Ward Door at the Same Time Between Pacing, Syrus was a lot older and was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, with a light blue vest, unmentionable, blue jean pants, and white socks, and Tennis Shoes, Blair was also a lot older, Her long Hair was a little Bit Shorter, She was also wearing a long sleeve shirt, bra, unmentionable, socks, and shoes, and continued Pacing, until Around 3:00 PM, Zane walked through the door, He was dressed in a Hospital Outfit, and had a Big Smile on his face. 

"Zane What Is It?", Syrus asked as he looked at Zane. 

"Yeah, What is it?", Blair Asked as She looked at Zane. 

"Well, It's a Boy", Zane answered with a Big Smile on his face. 

Syrus and Blair started congratulating Zane, Until they went into a Hospital Room, They were surprised to see Tara Sitting up in the Hospital and was holding something or someone wrapped up in a blanket, Until Syrus and Blair was stunned to see a sleeping Newborn Baby Boy.

"Awe, He's so Cute", Syrus said. 

"He sure is, what's his name?", Blair asked until Tara looked at Zane, he looked at her. 

"would you do the honors", Zane said in a low voice. 

"Say Hello To Seto Truesdale Jr.", Tara answered with a big smile on her face. 

"Awe, that's a Great Name", Blair said. 

A month later Tara and Zane brought their Newborn Son Home, they started their new Life as a Family of Three, that Night Tara was waiting Up For Zane, he had been doing Dueling to earn money for them, and had been out all day, now it was getting dark, Seto was about 10 Years Old at the Time, He had brown hair, Purple Eyes, and was wearing underwear, pants, socks, shirt, They had just got done eating dinner, Zane wasn't home yet, Tara was sitting on the couch, and looking at the living room door, While Seto was doing his homework. 

"Seto, It's Bedtime, put your Homework away", Tara said as she looked at him. 

"All Right Mom", Seto replied as he closed his math book and notebook. 

He got up, picked them up, and started walking toward the up-stairs, until he stopped and looked at his mom. 

"Mom, is dad going to be home soon?", Seto asked. 

"I think So", Tara answered as Seto continued walking up the stairs. 

Another hour later Zane Returned home, They went to bed, Years Later Tara Gave birth to Three more Children, a Boy named Ken Truesdale, He also had Brown Hair, Purple Eyes, a Girl named Laura Truesdale, She also had Brown Hair and Purple Eyes, and Another Girl named Celina Truesdale, She also had Brown hair and Purple Eyes, That Night Seto was in his bedroom sitting at his desk and doing his homework, Until He heard muffled arguing outside his closed bedroom door downstairs, Until the closed bedroom door opened, He saw his 8-year-old brother Todd Truesdale, he was wearing underwear, pants, Shirt that had a Cyber-end Dragon on it, socks, their 6-year-old Sister Laura Truesdale, She was wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, and their 4-year-old sister Celina Truesdale, She was also wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, shoes, they were standing in the doorway of the house, until their Parents were still arguing. 

"You Promised Me that you wouldn't be doing it again", Tara said as she looked at Zane with anger in her eyes. 

"I Know that, I just needed something to support this Family", Zane replied. 

"I Don't Think Underground Dueling Isn't Good For You", Tara said. 

"What Are You My Wife Or My Owner", Zane said.

"I am Your Wife, and You're My Husband, So Promise Me that You Wouldn't do anymore Underground Dueling", Tara replied in a snarled voice. 

"All Right", Zane said. 

About an hour later they went to bed, that night the telephone started ringing, Tara walked down the stairs and walked toward the telephone and picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?, yes you're speaking to her", Tara said as she started listening to whoever was on the phone. 

Zane walked down the stairs, he noticed Tara was talking on the telephone, he could see a shocked look on her face, 

"all right, yes, I understand, let me be informed when i'll be there", Tara said as she hung up the telephone receiver. 

Zane Noticed Tara was sitting on a chair by a island bar, she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box, and started sobbing softly. 

"Tara, what's wrong?", Zane asked as he walked toward her. 

"That was my father Seto Kaiba's Lawyer, Harold O'Brien", Tara answered as she looked at him. 

"Oh, what did he want?", Zane asked.

"Is the kids asleep, I don't want them to hear about this", Tara answered. 

"yeah, they're sound asleep", Zane replied. 

"All Right, The Privet Jet that My Father Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba Kaiba was flying In from a business trip overseas had crashed, and neither of them had survived the crash, or the Pilot and Co-Pilot, and Since I'm the eldest, it's my right to be at a Will Reading", Tara said. 

"Oh That's Wonderful", Zane replied. 

They went back upstairs and went back to bed, The Next Morning Tara ate Breakfast, got dressed, and went to the will reading, While Zane, Seto, Ken, Laura, and Celina was at the house, another hour later Tara returned to the house, she went inside the house, another hour later they had dinner,

That Night while Seto, Ken, Laura, and Celina was sleeping, Tara and Zane started talking to each-other. 

"So, What happened?", Zane asked as they were sitting on the couch. 

"Well I went to the local court house where the will reading was being held", Tara answered. 

"And, What did you get?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well, Mr. Zane Truesdale, You're now looking at the New CEO Of Kaiba Corp, I've just got the Company, Per My Father's Will, and Since I'm the Eldest, I Get the Company and The Penthouse too, so we're going to be moving out of here Tomorrow Morning", Tara answered with a big smile on her face. 

"That's Wonderful, I'm sure the Kids would be happy about it", Zane said. 

"I'm sure they will", Tara replied. 

They both got up from the couch and went to bed, The Next Morning they were packing their belongings and furniture, The Movers arrived and started putting the furniture into the moving fan, While they put their belongings in the car, they followed the moving van to The Penthouse that was on the Rich Side of Town, about an hour later they arrived at the Penthouse, the movers started unloading the furniture in their New Penthouse home, They started settling into their new Penthouse, That Evening Tara and Zane were standing out on the balcony that was overlooking the Rich part of town, They could see Kaiba Corp from a distance. 

"This is a start of a new life for all of us, isn't it?", Zane asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Oh Yes it is, there's a lot of Stores, and a good school for the kids to attend too, with Duel classes in them of course", Tara answered. 

"Oh Good, I'm sure they'll love it", Zane said. 

"Good, and I'm going to face the board of directors tomorrow, and I hope that I'll make a good impression on them", Tara replied. 

"I'm sure they'll be impressed, besides you're the Daughter of Seto Kaiba, so I think that they'll be impressed", Zane said. 

They went back inside, had dinner, and went to bed.


	3. Tara's meeting with the Board Of Directors at Kaiba Corp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't Own Any Of The Names Or The Anime Show, @ Copy-Write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tara Truesdale is about to have her first meeting with the Board Of Directors.

The Next Morning, Tara was sleeping in her side of a master bed in the master bedroom of the penthouse, that two nightstands on either side of the master bed, an alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand, and two lamps were sitting on the nightstands on either side of the master bed, the master bedroom window was halfway open, the morning sunlight was shining on the master bedroom window, a gentle breeze was blowing in, Until Tara woke up, she yawned, stretched, She looked over at Zane's side of the bed, and was surprised to find out that he wasn't sleeping in bed, She got up, made the bed, went to the master bathroom that had a toilet, a walk-in shower, a His and Her's bathroom sink, with His and Her Mirror, and a Bathroom Cabinet too, She got dressed, and walked out of the master bedroom, Suddenly Tara could smell something cooking downstairs, She could hear voices downstairs too, as she walked down the stairs, she looked into the kitchen, that had a Stove, a kitchen sink, a Fridge, a Kitchen Table with Chairs, a kitchen island bar, with bar stools, She saw Zane cooking Breakfast, She saw Seto, Ken, Laura, and Celina sitting at the kitchen table Eating Breakfast, They were having a bowl Of Cereal with a glass of Orange Juice, and some Fruit,

"Good Morning", Zane said with a big smile on his face. 

"Morning", Tara replied. 

"Morning Mom", Seto, Ken, Laura, and Celina said. 

"so what do you think?", Tara asked until Zane and the four children looked at what she was wearing.


End file.
